pick_crafterfandomcom-20200214-history
Updates
4.8.0 (Updated August 22, 2018) - Content Update * Special Pickaxes can now be upgraded with Picks as well as Runic 4.5.0 (Updated July 7, 2018) - Content Update *1 New Pickaxe (Ender Chest Pickaxe). *Increased Prestige Limit to 1500 *Defeating bosses now gives you the block adder effect instead of PPS Boost -Gameplay of the Ender Chest Pickaxe: https://youtu.be/5MIBEWcJX4Y 4.3.0 (Updated June 7, 2018) - Content Update *3 New Pickaxes (Turbine Pickaxe, Acid Pickaxe and Sapphire Pickaxe). *New 'Magical Marvellous Machine' which allows you to get runic by watching ads. *Minor changes and improvements -Gameplay of the Acid Pickaxe: https://youtu.be/pKpuQK8RajI 4.10 (Updated March 22, 2018) - Egg Hunt Event Main Article: Egg Hunt Event * NEW BOSS - Business Buny live for Egg Hunt * Seasonal egg hunt chest, resources, and gear - available for a limited time! * Portuguese language added * Reset Game button added * Tumbleweed Pickaxe can be crafted with Tumbleweed * You can now upgrade Pickaxes multiple levels with one popup * Pot of Gold Pickaxe explodes blocks now, Furnace works offline again, Daily reward should correctly display 3.3.1 (Updated October 17, 2017) - Spooky Update * The Spooky event is now live with new Pickaxes, Chests, and Gear! * New Pickaxes: Scarecrow and Spooky Lantern pickaxes added! * Additional bug fixes and performance improvements 3.2 (Updated October 6, 2017) * New Pickaxes: Chronos and Anti-Chronos! * Skill Tree Changes: * Pickaxe Fuel up from 1sec to 2sec * Mimic Bait up from 1% to 2% * Chest Mob spawn bug fixed * Performance improvements 3.1.1 (Updated September 30, 2017) * Balance changes * Many bug fixes 3.1 (Updated September 24, 2017) * Idle Hopper has been buffed * Many bug fixes 3.0 (Updated September 16, 2017) * Largest update since release!!! * New Biomes added to the map * Tons of new Pickaxes * Chests overhauled * Prestige system remodeled * Abilities redesigned * New Feature: Furnace * New Feature: Skill Tree * New Feature: Artifacts * Added Achievements * Performance improvements and bug fixes 2.24 (Updated July 4, 2017) * Minor performance improvements and bug fixes 2.23 (Updated May 1, 2017) * Performance improvements, bug fixes, and a new battery saving option in the Settings menu 2.22 (Updated April 12, 2017) - Egg Hunt Update * Find Festive Egg Bundles hidden in the menus, chests, daily rewards, and all over the game. Also keep an eye out for a special Creep * Get Carrots from Eggs and summon a special boss! * New Pickaxe! Use the Bunny Pickaxe to unleash a barrage of carrot missiles * Performance improvements and many bug fixes 2.21 (Updated March 14, 2017) - Lucky Season Update * 3 New Pickaxes have been added to the game: The Asteroid Pickaxe, Pot of Gold Pickaxe, and Yogg's Tentacle! * The Lucky season has begun! Collect clovers and unlock the Lucky Amulet! * Daily Reward bug fixes and performance improvements 2.20 (Updated January 31, 2017) - Heart Pickaxe Update * The Heart Pickaxe is now available! Use it to attract different mobs with it's magical power * Game balance tuned! * Daily Reward bug fixes * Performance improvements 2.18.3 (Updated January 5, 2017) * Additional bug fixes 2.18.2 (Updated December 31, 2016) * The New Years & Winter season will be in full effect, obtain all the limited time items while you can * Bug fixes and improvements 2.18.1 (Updated December 22, 2016) * Bug fixes and stability improvements 2.18 (Updated December 19, 2016) - Winter Update * The Winter season is in full effect, obtain all the limited time items while you can! * 5 new Pickaxes have been added, including the Magic Paintbrush and Retro Pickaxe * New Daily Rewards, open PickCrafter at least once every day to maintain your streak! * Enable Device Sync in the settings menu to play across multiple devices * Bug fixes and improvements 2.17 (Updated November 17, 2016) - Mythic Hammer Update * Added the Mythic Hammer. Using its power will allow you to Dual Wield! * Added Lantern and Sharpening Stone gear in the Cave Biome * Bug fixes and improvements 2.16 (Updated October 24, 2016) - The Spooky Update * Use the Pumpkin Pickaxe's Spooky Flame power to unlock new seasonal content and achievement! * Fixed bugs on Pickaxes with scaled damage, Rating popup, and Santa's Hat treasure 2.15 (Updated October 18, 2016) - The Glorious Pickaxe Update * New Pickaxes: Lightning, Laser, Flower, and Rainbow * New Item: The Hopper collects blocks when the game is in the background * Pickaxe Power will now be based on blocks vs. taps * All Pickaxes have levels now! Some have new powers �� * Prestige Cap Raised! * Mob items no longer are transmuted on prestige (eg: Gunpowder) * Other bug fixes and performance improvements 2.14.4 (Updated September 22, 2016) * Fixed a bug which could intermittently cause some blocks to not show in biomes * Other minor bug fixes 2.14.3 (Updated September 7, 2016) * Fixing bug where idle block break wouldn't start 2.14.2 (Updated September 6, 2016) * Fixing bug where multiple blocks will occur continuously. 2.14 (Updated September 2, 2016) * New Textures! : Fresh high resolution textures have been added to PickCrafter. * New Leaderboard for total picks : Billions of Picks - this will replace the current leaderboard and allow players to compete beyond the current limits * Enchant ability now stacks multiply effect with other block break boosts * New effect added to chest rewards * Bug with abnormally rare chance to find biome specific monsters 2.13 (Updated July 24, 2016) * Moon biome cost reduced from 1500 to 1000 * Torch Pickaxe upgrade cost reduced to 25 to match Fire Pickaxe * Drop rates for some rare blocks were increased * Ocelot now drops gunpowder * Increased picks gained during app backgrounding * Improved performance on low-quality setting 2.12 (Updated July 19, 2016) * New Content! * Launch confirmed the Moon biome can now be explored. * You can now Prestige after reaching the Moon biome, this will allow you to upgrade your Pickaxes and reach new gear and unlocks. * Changes! * True swing critical strikes damage increased * Fire pickaxe buffed check the tooltip in pickaxe inventory 2.11 (Updated July 5, 2016) * The Jungle and Ocean biomes have been unearthed! * New mobs can be found in Jungle and Ocean as quick tap events. * Reduced block health of Obsidian. * Minor bug fixes and performance improvements. 2.10 (Updated June 23, 2016) 2.0 Update Page * The Mesa biome has been discovered * 4 new abilities added Potion, Enchantment, TNT, and Drill * New gear is available to craft * A new mineral, Runic has been unearthed in the lands of PickCrafter. Use it to open Large Chests, upgrade your abilities, and unlock epic gear 1.18.2 (Updated April 28, 2016) * Glass Pickaxe bug fix 1.18.1 (Updated April 19, 2016) * New options in the Settings menu: Small Chest push notification toggle, Creep vibrate toggle, and GFX quality options. * Optimizations and performance improvements * Minor bug fixes 1.18 (Updated April 11, 2016) * Auto Cloud Save * Minor bug fixes 1.14.12 (Updated January 23, 2016) * The winter season is coming to a close, we hope you enjoyed the candy and snowfall! * Minor bug fixes 1.14.11 (Updated January 11, 2016) * Reindeer and Ornaments are now properly dropping for all devices. * Winter update extended by a few weeks! 1.14.1 (Updated December 12, 2015) * Winter season is upon us! 1.14 (Updated November 20, 2015) * Minor bug fixes. Prepping for winter update! * Harvest season ends in a few weeks! Can you find all 5 items? 1.13.1 (Updated November 18, 2015) * Minor bug fixes * Harvest season ends in a few weeks! Can you find all 5 items? 1.13 (Updated November 12, 2015) * AMP Codes have arrived! AMP Codes are a new promotional reward system where you can enter special codes to earn rewards like free chests! Find it in the settings menu. Follow @pickcraftergame on Twitter to get started! * Minor bug fixes 1.12 (Updated September 25, 2015) * Cloud Save is now here!!! Backup and restore your progress across devices. * We hope you are ready for the harvest update :) 1.11.2 (Updated September 2, 2015) * Updated artwork and bug fixes 1.11.1 (Updated August 7, 2015) * Minor bug fixes and Cookie Pickaxe Update! 1.11 (Updated May 11, 2015) * Minor bug fixes 1.10 (Updated February 9, 2015) * The gingerbread man and snow golem have vanished from the lands of PickCrafter! Who knows when they will be back! * Tinker Joe came by and fixed some bugs. He also optimized some Pickaxes :) * The grunts that live in the Nether are working really hard on the next full improvement. Stay tuned! 1.09 (Updated December 18, 2014) - Winter Update * It's winter season A new gingerbread man, new pickaxe and more goodies! Collect all winter items for a prize. * Various bug fixes and performance tweaks 1.08 (Updated November 22, 2014) - Harvest Update * It's harvest season! Can you collect all 5 new items attainable only during the harvest season? * Various bug fixes and performance tweaks 1.07 (Updated October 27, 2014) * New high resolution redesigns of base content * Bug fixes and various optimizations 1.06 (Updated October 17, 2014) * Bug Fixes * Save file stability improvements * Various optimizations 1.05 (Updated September 3, 2014) * Bug fixes and optimizations 1.04 (Updated August 28, 2014) * Bug fixes and optimizations Category:Miscellaneous